


Falling Through Space And Time

by greenfairy13



Series: The Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenfairy13/pseuds/greenfairy13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble/Poetry. Ten on his way down. Set whenever you see this happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Through Space And Time

Roaring, searing pain cuts deep.

ripples through your veins,

burns like acid.

 

There's a hole

so deep and wide,

like an ocean full of grief.

 

A dark pit never to be filled,

and the rays of the sun will never reach,

the bottom of this ground – you crumble.

 

A burning fire in your lungs.

not enough smoke to choke,

never enough air to breath,

 

When the pain subsides,

only emptiness remains,

and ashes.


End file.
